


下一场雨

by TLoveless



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-05-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:22:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TLoveless/pseuds/TLoveless
Summary: 和老福特上的《必然事件》差不多背景的另一种发展。非现实向双向暗恋
Relationships: Yuzuru Hanyu/Boyang Jin
Kudos: 2





	下一场雨

**Author's Note:**

> 和老福特上的《必然事件》差不多背景的另一种发展。  
> 非现实向双向暗恋

“在下一场大雨来临前，我想用尽力气去拥抱你，博洋，你说现在会不会太晚。”

窗帘缝隙里投过的灯光打在金博洋侧躺着的脸上，那双布满红血丝的双眼正盯着站台上穿着制服来回走动的工作人员。车厢连接处小商贩机械的喇叭声吸引着想吃夜宵的旅客，火车将在这里停留大约十二分钟，老烟枪和带着小孩的男人女人站在车厢门口，方言偏重喋喋不休的听不太懂在说什么，没能吃到想吃的零食小孩尖锐的哭闹声倒是很清晰的传入耳朵，中铺那位中年男子被吵醒低声骂了一句，狭小空间里翻身的动作仿佛就在身旁，窸窸窣窣那人大概摸出了手机，另一道光从下映在昏暗车厢里的墙壁上。

现在是晚上十一点多，金博洋伸手再掀开一点窗帘，右侧的铁轨都有七八条，不愧是南来北往的中转之地。抹去打哈欠而挤出来的眼泪珠子，在对床停止他的呼噜声下去上厕所的时候，金博洋想，他得快点先睡着，还有九个多小时车就到站了。

绿皮车的震动让人无法安稳，这晚并不能够睡个好觉，毕业后连着换了两次工作，最后这次也就待了半年便辞职，一人一包揣着两年左右的积蓄到处跑跑停停，金博洋住过民宿，也睡过桥墩公园，运气好能找到当地居民家蹭蹭沙发，这在国外多一点，能上网找证件齐全的背包客家庭。

金博洋带点稚嫩的脸让他在工作上受了些苦头，他把自己包起来，从头到脚武装得很好，黑色的口罩带着点生人勿进的意味，没人会执着于问他想做什么将要去哪里，旅途里一些稍微合得来的同行人很默契的做仅有几日的熟悉陌生人。

成年人40多天的旅行，当然缺少不了艳遇。那是比金博洋还小两岁的大学毕业生，也就两岁而已，可金博洋心里就把他当做了个小孩。

小孩姓宋，初遇那天听到他同学喊他思思，金博洋觉得太过亲密又很黏腻，拒绝了他交换名字的想法只喊他小宋。只是这并不能阻止一个刚一见钟情还在热情冒泡泡的小孩。小宋跟了他走过了两个相隔很远的城市，没有明确目的地完全取决金博洋今天想去或者不想去哪儿，至始至终都是乖乖跟着,偶然一次听到金博洋打电话知道他姓什么后开始喊他金哥。

他们之间什么都没有发生过，小宋执着又主动的追求自己，让他想到了如果当初自己主动一点，是不是也会打动学校的高岭之花。金博洋早在四年前羽生毕业之后就告诉自己，时间会消磨一切，他的喜欢也会渐渐消失殆尽，没有相爱、没有分手、两人的交际几乎和校内的普通学生一样，不过是在同一个地方生活了几年，又独自走过了几年羽生走过的路，大抵是不曾得到过的渴望，金博洋这样以为也这样想着。

在他已经不再长时间做相同的梦之后，羽生的影子又从其他地方想方设法的让自己撞见，说不清楚屏蔽很久的校友群为什么那天自己就要去点开，也不知随手往上一划停下的信息就是那人好像有未婚妻了的几个字眼，附带一张照片，未加载的小图依稀还能见到那张一笑就让好多小女生捂嘴尖叫的“想嫁脸”。

金博洋又失眠了，掀开被子看了看睡在标间另一张床上的小宋，没穿拖鞋出了房间，工作开始学会抽烟现在嗓子十分渴望那个感觉，一根接着一根，想要随着烟雾消失。心动要什么理由，老铁问他的时候，真不知道怎么回答，值不值得都是自己的选择，没有说出的话就等他老去讲给小孙子听吧，如果他还能够结婚。“操蛋，他给你下了什么魔咒！”什么都没有，甚至根本不知道还有个叫金博洋的人喜欢他吧，说出来也许会毁了他们学长学弟的友好关系，会多年后相见不能多说一句话，会成为他人生中的污点，会造成一系列的不必要的困扰…

“天天，那只是你的想法啊。”“所以，自己的选择自己受着。”

对味道敏感的小孩跟出来扯了他手里的烟，关掉手机之后的烦躁还堵在心口，被抢了消愁的东西金博洋不耐烦的心情只占据了几秒，他想给畏首畏尾的自己一巴掌，还是没能对人发脾气，不想说话转身的时候身后小孩却哭了。

他说，他宁愿自己能打他骂他能发泄出来，也不要这样的温柔，这样赤裸裸的逼迫他承认自己不过是个路人。小宋夺过自己手里的烟放进了嘴里，猛吸一口呛到咳红了脸和眼泪。金博洋想，这个点要是再路过几个人会不会以为他逼良为娼，他承认，少年卯足劲捧出的真心和滚烫的眼泪火热到快要把自己融化，终究他连一个拥抱都不敢给对方，不过是因为热烈产生的感激，原来他也会被人喜爱。

最后一起看完一场日出之后，金博洋抹掉少年睫毛上起的霜花，把自己背包里的帽子给人换上，“太冷了，回家吧。”小宋知道，他们没可能，不甘和还带着青春期的冲劲让人并不畏惧是否会撞上南墙，金博洋对他的温柔和包容一直像位哥哥照顾不懂事闹着要安慰的弟弟那样，他想，他是不可能看见金博洋对自己能流露出其他情绪的时候了。

“金哥，如果我早点遇见你就好了，如果我好好读书考到你的学校就好了。”

可这世界上最不缺的，就是如果。

半夜回到家已经格外控制自己的动作，还是把母亲吵醒了，实在是没有精神说过多的话，连洗脸都是天妈拿过毛巾来给人擦的，上下眼皮不停打架，金博洋说完晚安就缩在被子里睡了过去，明天啊，就要再见到羽生了。

羽生结弦的前十八年里简直就是“别人家的孩子”这种典范，商人家庭的他家教依然严格，大小奖项无数，以优异的成绩保送留学到B市。父母在学习方面的教育做得很好，羽生向来让人很安心，以至于再大一点的时候因为工作原因忽略掉了他感情方面——特别是恋爱情感方面的教育。就好像是天生的对这些不太敏感、又很迟钝。

注意到金博洋的存在，其实也是在小朋友入学的第一天，拉着玫瑰金行李箱的少年正在跟同行的家人打闹，笑到露出小虎牙的侧脸戳中萌点难以移开视线。

一位可爱的小学弟，那时的羽生只是这样想着。

有一种奇妙的缘分叫做不知道某件事某个东西某个人之前你觉得生活里似乎不存在，一旦发现了处处都能看到。

室友的手指顺过去，羽生正好能看见躲过去假装看向别方的脸和在阳光下柔顺发光的头发，这场他作为二辩的辩论公开赛向全校开放，那个可爱的学弟也是来看比赛的吧。羽生认真思考是否需要打个招呼，毕竟他们辅导员经常乱串办公室，他总是在学弟那层楼才能找到老师，一来二去也见过很多面，只是小朋友不怎么爱说话。前去的想法还没得以实施就被他的室友们再次拖走，要去庆祝一番，那么，就下一次吧。

没过多久的再次相遇，羽生不确定金博洋有没有看见自己，夜晚的操场灯光并没有很明亮，暖黄色浅浅的光芒勉强照得见塑胶跑道，金博洋和他朋友抱着篮球从操场经过，两条拉长的影子靠得很近，近到不知道为什么自己会皱上眉头，打个招呼吧，羽生想着。只是等他跟突然红着脸向自己告白的女生说了三次万分抱歉之后，金博洋的影子已经看不到了。

没有人计算过羽生结弦和金博洋相遇过多少次，他们像两块磁铁，靠得很近的时候又因为同极而总差那么一点。楼梯上听错声音驻足回望的小朋友带有错愕的神情和反应过之后不好意思的鞠躬示意的样子在羽生心里重复了很多次，羽生想，他为什么没有上前帮人把那条散开的围巾拉好，或许还能说上两句话——不同于公式化的交谈，聊点别的什么。

实习期开始，羽生在学校的时间更少了，有时还能看见踢球或是喝奶茶的金博洋，他身边好像也不缺朋友，看不到几眼又被同组的朋友喊走。羽生的同桌是学校摄影社的社长，也是金博洋的姐姐粉，经常在朋友圈里发他们社团拍的美照，羽生空闲之余会翻翻她相册，看看金博洋的近况，他觉得，好像有点变态了——博洋，大概是喜欢女孩子的吧。

当知道有人作假指责金博洋论文抄袭的消息后，羽生第一时间给宇野打了电话，这是他跟金博洋之间最大的连接点了，宇野和博洋关系很好，至少，他能树袋熊似挂在宇野身上，而不可能会是自己。了解了具体情况，羽生找了很多文章和金博洋的论文做对比，甚至是手写分析，再加上他们曾一起做过相关的实践活动，会有什么样的想法和走向都列举出来。最后还给金博洋当了保证人，不过只有老师知道罢了。

宇野也问过，羽生为什么这么在意金博洋而不自己去说，“因为博洋很好，我这点小喜欢，说出来不知道会引发什么情况，他的国家对同性的包容力太小。”没有做过就放弃，不是前辈的原则啊，“原则也有例外的时候，这个苦恼让我一个人承担就好了。”

在喜欢对方这件事里，没有一盏明灯能够指引何处通往正确方向，金博洋和羽生结弦摸黑乱窜，渐行渐远。

“藤子要当最美的新娘哦。”“妈妈，东西太多啦，那边都已经准备好了不需要带很多，我还是会回来的啊。”试过新娘服的少女坐在床边看着母亲因喜悦而停不下来的动作，收拾出来的好多东西都好想带走，可是空空的母亲也会很想念啊。左边那个纸箱子里好像有个不属于自己的文件袋，“妈妈，这是什么？您收错了嘛？”“是你毕业的时候带回来的学校的东西，学士服和一些签字的衣服本子和小礼物。”

藤子从几个小盒子下面抽出透明文件袋，几封没有贴上的素色信封安静的躺在里面，确定这不会是自己的东西心却突然开始有点激动，涂着好看唇彩的樱桃小口上下轻碰，听上去就是最美的字眼，“情书嘛……”

这场由校庆而开始的聚会，是比羽生还高一个级的学生会主席组织的，邀请了正好从金博洋那届往上四个级的部分同学，主要还是在学生会工作过或是很熟悉的校友。羽生在藤子来找过自己后就回复了学长他会去参加，现在其实还不确定金博洋会不会去，听宇野说他去旅行了，可就是很想很想重新回到那个城市，回到小孩跟在身后默默喜欢自己的那个城市。

休假申请通过后领导打趣他是不是喜事将近，羽生很无奈的解释一番，真是自己还不至于到急着结婚的时候却总被传出各种结婚消息。不过最后羽生很认真的跟领导说，“这应该也算得上是另一种喜事，先借您吉言了。”

金博洋是本地人，羽生提前一周回到B市，得到了一个人还没回来的消息。是自己有点冲动了，没人能明白当他看见藤子带来的几封信，他喜欢的人悄悄写给自己却没有收到过的那些信的时候，他是怎样的心情，一瞬间的欣喜和想到生活里已经太久没真实再见过对方的难受交织而来。藤子说，她并不知道自己是怎么把东西带回去的，毕业的时候大家都很开心玩得疯狂，她是金博洋同辅导员的学妹实际上没有过多的交流，想不起来哪一环有了接触，这些信宛如天降。小女生即将迎来最美好的生活，她来之前只是想不让这段感情继续沉寂，而作为世交，羽生也没有过男女朋友，说不定是一件美事，羽生这个反应更让她坚定了想法，任何双方都有好感的恋情不该这样错过，没试过就放弃了，这样更会后悔吧。

会。宇野问自己的时候，他还不确定害怕会打扰，不如就这样单恋，直到遇上其他什么人或是父母安排，现在，一切都不一样了，藤子说，她很开心以一位准新娘的身份带来他们的转折和接下去的幸福光辉。

金博洋坐在位置上听着他的同学部员聊毕业后的事，不外乎是爱情和事业方面的内容，找了个会做饭一起努力工作的女朋友每天腻腻歪歪的小陈或是爱得死去活来而对方父母要棒打鸳鸯的老关，步步高升和总被同事算计等等的曾经班上最强两兄弟……被点名问话的时候，金博洋正用筷子夹一块滑溜溜的松花皮蛋，轻笑着回答还没有合适的人，逃避那些意味深长的打趣目光，一歪头就对上旁边桌那个人。

他什么时候坐这里了，金博洋想见羽生是事实，但并不想靠这么近，见不到只是想念，而见到了就会萌生更多的想法，提了点声音嚷着上家公司老板很不人道他潇洒甩了辞职信出去旅游，夹过混在青红辣椒里的一块不知道什么肉就往嘴里送，立刻辣出眼泪，同桌的人笑着忙给他倒水，“天总吃不了辣的别乱来啊。”

对于金博洋的逃避行为，羽生并没有太介意，原来知道他喜欢自己之后，这些小动作都有了解释。不敢看自己，那机会又增多了百分之二十，只是有点犯愁，从大家陆陆续续来聚会开始到现在，都没能说上话，一个招呼都没有。这样下去可不妙啊，已经给了他和朋友叙旧的时间，等会就是天塌下来，他都要把人带出来好好聊聊。

辛辣的味道到了快结束都还未从口中散去，聚会中途B市又下起了暴雨，来得突然很多人都没有带伞，就算有出去也很快就会被打湿。都不是什么未成年儿童了，扎堆抱团的老朋友老同学端着酒杯商量下一场去哪儿。金博洋从家出来又背上了他的包，打算结束了直奔火车站随便挑个地方就走。他的好室友米沙这次没来，饭前通了个越洋电话，威胁他下次回来要请自己吃饭，扭头一想不如再转到他那边蹭吃蹭喝也是个不错的选择。

金博洋还没把自己编好的说辞说给热情的拉他去玩的同学们听，先被人揽住了，那人很自然的搭上肩膀，就像要好得一起玩了好几年一样。羽生在学校的知名度可是很高的，没人会阻止他的要求，看起来，羽生不过是想跟这个可爱的小学弟叙叙旧而已。被同学推出去的时候，金博洋脑子还很懵。

“好久不见，羽生学长，请问有事吗？”公式化的开场，金博洋做到乖巧学弟的模样。

“嗯…”

“羽生学长？”

有事啊…有很多事，羽生结弦想对金博洋说，你的行李箱看起来很大我想帮你扛上去，你站在讲台上演讲的样子充满自信让人真的完全听进去了，你打球的时候跳跃力很棒就差被人发现挖掘到正规球队，嗯，如果这样我也许就遇不到你了，私心还是算了吧。我有很多你的照片，就是好看存了下来，拜托你笑的时候别舔虎牙，这样太过犯规…我想说，为什么不告诉我，既然都写了为什么不拿给我看…

“我喜欢你很久了，人一生会遇到很多人，总有你不知道的在偷偷喜欢你。”写在信纸上墨水褪去的句子，被羽生摩挲刻在心上，“很抱歉，博洋的喜欢这么晚才被我发现，是我没有表示，是我看着那么耀眼的博洋不敢靠近，我喜欢上你可能在你之后，但现在这颗心看见博洋还是会加快速度扑通扑通跳个不停，现在没办法把所有的喜欢说个清楚。在下一场大雨来临前，我想用尽力气去拥抱你，博洋，你说现在会不会太晚。”

金博洋心里的那场雨持续了六年之久，现在好像有了天晴的迹象。永远戴着耳机走路带风被无数学姐学妹们念叨着，一直走在自己前面的羽生结弦，有一天，也会说出和自己心底同样的话，那些写出来又被掩盖的心思还是被人发现。奔涌而来的过去日子里的种种，幻灯片一样在脑海里播放，羽生一记直球拉着他回到大学的头一天，一见钟情的开始。沉默，是从未想到过的发展，他们都不再是学生模样，也经历了社会的敲打，见过形形色色的人。喜欢也不过是各自的事，连回忆起来都没共同的甜蜜时光，就是这样的两个人，站在这里听一方述说迟到多年的爱意，如何是好。

看着一言不发的金博洋收回落在自己脸上的目光，沉默到羽生觉得他们能站到天明。身后是人来人往的大厅，门口这个位置一直往里灌着风，落叶和湿润泥土的味道带着凉意撩着露出的肌肤，羽生想帮人把袖子放下来，刚触碰到手腕，金博洋往前一步错身从自己身旁走掉。还保持伸出姿势的手尴尬的停在空中，没想到反应会这么大，羽生现在尝到了懊恼的滋味，表白还走开的估计也就金博洋一人了。深深吸口气，没被直接拒绝也应该算得上是个好事，也不是在他结婚前夕需要抢婚，他还有机会。

路过的同学打着招呼，外面的雨停了很多人打算就现在出发去二场，黑压压一片的天空，保不齐待会儿还会不会继续下雨。回应几位同学之后低着头自我安慰的羽生并没有注意到去而又返的某人，当那个并不轻的背包撞上自己胸膛的时候，下意识伸手接住还往后退了半步，现在的表情可比从前获得比赛第一名的时候还要精彩。

“这是我的全部家当，羽生学长抱稳别掉了。”

是执念，是放不下，还是别的什么金博洋都不想再去思考，听到那句喜欢你开始，就知道已经不会有别的路可走了，既然晚了这么多年谁也没有好过的哪里去，也算是对两个胆小鬼的惩罚，让自己过得舒坦点难道不好吗，往后的事谁又说得准是怎样的发展。

“在下一场大雨来临之前，请你握紧我的手。”

—Fin—


End file.
